A Shade's Effect
by Digital-Chaos-85
Summary: The last thing I remember was a fight, a fight where I died. Now I'm in somewhere so vastly bigger than Alagaësia. And Maybe, just MAYBE, I'll help this stupid boy-scout with his Reaper Infestation, it's the least I can do with this new life.


Addressing the concern about Remnant's Colossi being a one-shot, let me bring peace to your minds. It will be continued. I've just been suffering from a serious case of writer's block along with school and now traveling. So for now I do not have the energy to make another chapter of that, or a proper chapter for this new story. However I can write a short introduction/prologue to a new story I've been thinking about. Any questions, comments, and concerns, please voice them. I value criticism as it helps me to become a better writer and I genuinely enjoy hearing what you have to say. So for now, enjoy the new story: **A Shade's Effect**

**(~)**

~Chapter 0

'Flying. . . No, floating, that's more accurate. Floating somewhere like on a river. But I do not feel the current, or the water. . . Or myself for that matter, so just my mind? My soul? My conscious? It's not important, what _is_ important is what happened? What Happened to lead to this? Memories are here, but scattered, jumbled, not in order. There were voices as well, where are they?-not important. There was a battle, 4 Humans-no. . . One Human, and a pointy ear- **Elf**! An Elf, a Human and two. . . Dark, no, Shadows? Close but no. . . **Shade**, two Shades, one-Durza, and me-what is my name? Later. A Shade, a person posessed by spirits and given to the Darkness, in service to The Mad King. I am a Shade.'

'Now what was happening?'

Floating gave the Shade much time to think, she wasn't exactly going anywhere to her knowledge, just drifting along this river of existence. Minutes, Hours, Days, any could have passed, but it allowed her to remember who she was, where she was, what her life was like. Her memories were more or less all in order now. She just needed to figure out what happened last and what brought her to this little _River of Annoyance, _that she so eloquently named it.

'There was a fight, Yes, things are more clear now. **Durza** and I were trying to kill the Elf and the Human Rider. Ah, yes. I remember now, Gods that's embarrassing. I got killed by the boy-** Eragon**. He got an unbelievably lucky shot snd hit my heart. No coming back now I guess. . . Except, I'm still here. Wherever _here _is. And where are the voices? The maddening, unending, deafening voices?! It's silent now. I can think for myself. As far as final deaths go, this one isn't tremendously horrible.'

She let herself drift like that, void of thinking, after all, since her mess of what she called a life started, she wasn't able to remember the last time there was _silence_. The Spirits were always in her head, telling her to do horrible things or yelling at each other, arguing and spouting out their satanic ideas or scolding of her own mind. She hardly remembered her own name: **Kimishiru**, the Spirits never used it, preferring insults or detriments. The King had only ever called her by her species: Shade. Everywhere she went her names were limited to things like _Demon, King's Whore, Killer, Murderer, Devil, Slaughterer,_ you get the idea. Her own personality never shone through, she used to be gentle, kind, shy, but that was stripped of her. She became all of those detriments. She had killed innocent children to force information out of Varden sympathizers. She remembered the face of everyone she ever killed, the Spirits made sure that she never forgot. They made her enjoy it, made her personality twisted and corrupt. But now. . . Now she was alone, there was no Spirits possessing her, no voices but her own, there was finally silence. Silence and Darkness.

But alas it was not to be, for at the end of the River of Annoyance there was a light, she could not see it, but she was heading towards it. Eventually she actually hit it, and pain was the only thing she felt after that. White Hot searing pain, her mind and very being being burned to ash and frozen back together only for it to happen again. But she could actually _feel_ something now. Her body, she cpuld feel her body again, what was happening?!

(~)

She was waking up, that much she knew. Everything hurt, like being incinerated. 'Though I guess that can be considered similar to what just happened, certainly felt like it.' Blinking slowly she got up, and simply laid back down, 'Yep, I'm gonna wait for a bit, fuck.' So moving, too much, moving her head around? That didn't hurt as bad. Looking left, metal, looking right, metal, up? More metal. 'Where the hell am I' She thought, which was a well-founded thought. Never had she been in a room made solely of metal. Wait, no, there were footsteps, so she was in an alleyway of sorts?

Pushing past the pain she got up and looked around, she was definitely in an alleyway of sorts, but not in any city that she had recognized, with unfamiliar smells and noises. Trash-bags, discarded items, and a mirror, a cracked one, but a mirror nonetheless, she could see how she looked at least, if she was still herself.

. . .

'I am _almost_ myself, I definitely changed, but it seems I will do a better job of blending in here, wherever _here_ is.' A Shade had features unique to them, all Shades had Crimson Hair, and Maroon eyes. Their skin, near white, and a very athletic and lean body, like a runner's. However Kimishiru was different, at least now she was. She was taken from a foreign land in the East, a heart shaped face with soft features sporting feline-like eyes was what she remembered. Waist length scarlet hair, and deep red eyes. Now, her features remained the same, but her skin had a pinch of color, still too pale for most to consider healthy. Her hair was not the same length, cropped at her upper back and near midnight black. All except for a braid falling over her shoulder and stopping above her right breast. That was the original crimson, her only visible reminder of what she was. Her eyes were a smoky grey now, outlined by a ring of fiery red, barely visible. This was the new Kimishiru.

Her clothes were the same, along black robe that _used to_ have shadows and mist flowing from it, now it was just a normal robe. She reached for a hood and found one, pulling it up to hide her features better. 'Fuck I look timid,' scowling at the mirror she put her fist through it and dented the wall before letting her fist heal the shattered bones, slower than normal, from punching a wall like a dumbass, 'There No use caring about what I look like, I need information before I do anything.'

Walking out of the alleyway made her stop abruptly and force herself to not cast a spell to kill the _thing_ right in front of her. At first she thought it was a Ra'zac, seeing the bird-like features, but after a second of not murdering it, the thing was safe. It was glancing at its wrist, staring at a translucent orange gauntlet like device, probably powered by magic, and wasn't looking at her, good. It had a large torso covered in very brightly colored clothes with a very thin waist, leading to double-jointed legs with two claw-like toes. And its hands had only three claw-like fingers/talons. The most unnerving was the two mandible like things on its face. 'Don't cause a scene, ignore the creature, don't cause a scene, don't do anything, don't do anything. . .' Continuing her mantra, Kimishiru walked past it and stopped dead in the street.

"Where. . . The hell. . . am I? . ."

She was on one of five massive arm like structures, each holding bright lights with what she could only guess were cities, with the Heavens themselves just beyond the arms. Creatures she had never seen walked past her, so many, so different, there were humans too! but wearing such outlandish clothing. Her head was starting to spin, she made her way over to a bench and ungraciously dropped herself onto it. Holding her head to try and fight the headache, she could only think one phrase to herself over and over and over again.

'Where am I?'

**(~)**

And that's it for now! That is all I am able to do because of time restraints but I truly believe this can go great places. So for now, see you all later!


End file.
